The Children of Slenderman (ON HIATUS)
by GamerWires627
Summary: There is a peculiar group of people out there. They call themselves Creepypastas- internet urban legends or horror stories. Some are small ghosts, some are hooded teenagers, but their leader is a man called Slenderman. The Creepypastas? His 'children'. He also happens to have proxies- basically, attack dogs. What happens... when you attack them instead of the other way around?


**Hey guys. This story is basically a re-write of my Wattpad story, The Proxy Hunters. I came up with a better plot and decided to put it on instead of Wattpad, so, here you go!**

* * *

 _"Jeff!"_

 _Running._

 _"JEFF!"_

 _"No...Nonono, don't fall asleep!"_

 _"Jeff!"_

 _"Please...no, God no..."_

 _Shaking._

 _"Stay with me here, Jeff!"_

 _"You have to stay awake, if you fall asleep you die!"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Please..."_

 _"Oh God..."_

 _Trembling._

 _"This... can't be happening..."_

 _Crying._

 _..._

The entity blinked. That vision was awful. Should he warn Slenderman?

...Nah.

Instead, he looked into the future again.

...

 _"KATE!"_

 _She wasn't breathing. Her wounds were full of gore and almost hurt to look at, even for someone like himself. Her gray eyes went almost completely dull and her black hair was muddy and soaked in her own blood._

 _Finally, she coughed out what looked like wet coffee beans._

 _Bad news._

 _"We have to get her to a hospital, or she won't live!"_

 _"Yeah, I know! Toby!"_

 _"Call a goddamn ambulance already!"_

 _..._

That was enough. Maybe the entity really should warn Slender about the misfortune that was sure to befall his proxies and... 'children'.

But then again...

It would be more interesting if he didn't know...

* * *

"...and so we can infer that it was either Jeff the Killer or Kate the Chaser who kidnapped the children and murdered-"

Click.

Kate Milens, or more commonly known as Kate the Chaser, set the remote down. There was no point in watching the rest of the news broadcast. She already knew the answer to the question- it had been her.

You see, Kate had had an assignment. It had been to kill the parents of a household on the edge of the woods. The parents were both abusive- the father beating the two children (one girl and one boy) and the mother pushing them too far with demanding schedules, screaming, and threats. The household was also extremely religious, homophobic, racist, sexist, and transphobic, which was a terrible household to grow up in, especially for a lesbian and a boy with an African-American best friend, which was exactly what the girl was and the boy had.

First, Kate had kidnapped the kids from school. Surprisingly, they weren't afraid of her, even after she told them she was taking them into the woods, and to Slenderman's Mansion.

Sure, they were spooked by Slenderman (who was going to whisk them away to a loving household), but they were extremely relieved that they wouldn't have to live with their terrible parents anymore. They had been at the mansion, locked in a guest room for a few hours (though they had a TV and food in there) while Kate completed her assignment.

Next, Kate sneaked into the house. The mother was the only one at home, the father being at work. Killing her wasn't that hard. After that, she'd hid the body in a closet, and salvaged the belongings of the children, along with a few things she wanted to... 'liberate'. Then, she ran back into the house and waited for the father to come home. This time, she had to use a baseball bat she found tucked away in the same closet she hid the mother in. He had been a burly man- strangling or beating wasn't going to work.

His first impression of her was a random teen that had broken into the house. He had dodged her first strike, ran, found the body of his wife, and flew into a rage.

Kate went unhurt, except for the cut on her arm which EJ had patched up very quickly. No stitches or anything, just a few bandages.

After killing the father, Kate left, arrived at the mansion, and said goodbye to the children as Slenderman whisked them and their belongings away to who-knows-where (hopefully a loving household).

And now, Kate was lounging on the couch in a fresh pair of clothes, clean of any blood.

You may be asking, _But why would Kate do this? Why would she ruin her life by taking the lives of others?_

While it was true that she was an attractive young woman of 19 with mid-back length black hair and gray eyes, Kate really didn't have anything going for her. After all, it wasn't her decision to become one of Slenderman's proxies.

While being a proxy had it's perks (no more aging, fast healing, strength, speed, and more), it got hard sometimes.

She heard the front door open and close.

"Yo, Kate!" The woman in question smirked.

"What's up, Zero?"

Alice Berns, aka Zero, was a young girl in her early to mid teens. She dragged her sledgehammer behind her as she walked over to where Kate was. "After I change, we're watching Once Upon a Time. Got it?"

"Got it."

Zero and Kate were best friends, and their favorite show to watch was... well, actually they liked watching Stranger Things together, but Once Upon a Time had been their original show.

Watching Once Upon a Time meant that they would need the popcorn. Kate dragged herself off the couch and headed for the kitchen. It would take Zero only a few minutes to change, and then she would come bouncing into the living room to watch Once Upon a Time with her.

When Kate arrived in the kitchen, EJ was eating... what she thought was a kidney. Nevertheless, Kate grabbed a bag of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. When it was done, she put it into a bowl for her and Zero, and walked back to the living room. Then she plopped down on the couch.

Zero, as Kate had predicted, came running into the living room and flopped down next to Kate. Kate picked up the remote and went to Netflix. There were several different accounts, but Kate was easily able to find the one meant for the proxies- herself, Tim (aka Masky), Brian (also known as Hoodie), Toby, Ann, and Heather (codename: Rouge).

Just as she hit play, Jeff came stumbling into the living room, draping himself over the back of the couch, his face inches from the bowl of popcorn. "Hey guys." he groaned.

"What do you want, Jeff?" asked Zero.

"I smelled the popcorn. I wanted the popcorn. Gimme popcorn."

"Nah." said Kate.

"Why not?!"

Kate ignored him, instead turning her attention to the TV.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kate noticed that Jeff's hoodie was being affected by gravity- meaning that it was riding up/down/whatever. She poked his bare side, getting him to jump back and nearly screech, his excuse being her 'cold hands' whichsheknewforafactwerentcoldimeanshejustmadepopcornohlookasquirrel- ANYWAY, he eyed her with distrust after that.

"If you want popcorn that badly, just go make your own."

Jeff grumbled about it, but he trudged over to the kitchen, leaving Kate and Alice to enjoy their show.

* * *

 **Why'd I do this. Anyway, the first person to review and tell me how you liked it gets a cookie.**

 **.back jumped Jeff why states correctly who person the Also**

 **I put the last cookie-getting criteria backwards because I wanted to.**


End file.
